


[PODFIC] already won me over

by read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bless Dex's Poor Gay Heart, Chowder's favorite hobbies: Chirping and Shark Collecting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, William Poindexter's entirely unsubtle tattoo fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: [PODFIC]The way Nursey tells the story is, “I got a new tattoo, and Dex thought it was so hot that he literally threw himself down a bunch of stairs to keep himself from confessing his undying love for me on the spot when he saw it.”Dex can't say he'd tell the story exactly like that, because he’d tell it in a way that preserves some of his dignity, but he can't say Nursey’slying, either.





	[PODFIC] already won me over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [already won me over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058198) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



Or [go directly to the server](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Already+Won+Me+Over.mp3) to stream or download. (To download, right click the bar and choose Save Audio As.


End file.
